BBA BabySitter
by BeyMistress05
Summary: Sequal to BBA Kitties. Hilaries evil nephew, Henry, finds a very special machine, and uses it against the guys. No one comes out the same. Complete.
1. Evil Child!

Bey: This is the last instalment of Bey's BBA series. I would like to thank all those who reviewed the previous two stories, and special thanks to DM666 who gave me the idea to combine the first two, and add something new. Hope you like.

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade.

Chapter 1 Evil Child!

One week after the guy were de-catified they were all lounging around the living room. Even the Blitkreig Boys we're their, because Bryan got them kicked out of the hotel when his room service came wrong. He threatened to kill the poor kid who brought it up. So bad, the kid had to get a clean pair of pants. So, they were staying with the Team BBA in the dojo. Tyson's grandpa moved out after the kitty incident, so they B-Boys got his old room. And Kittu is staying at Hilary's house.

"Man, I'm boared." Tyson said

"Don't say that!" Ray said, "The last two time you got boared we got tuned into something!" His hair still slightly blue.(You have to read BBA Kitties to understand)

"GUYS!" Hilary shouted, as she opened the door. She has a small boy with her.

"What do you want?" Bryan asked

"Guys I need you to watch my nephew for a little while." Hilary said

"Why?" the guys asked

"I need to take care of something, he's only five! What harm can he do?"

"Fine." the guys said

"Thank you!" Hilary said, "By the way, his name is Henry!" She ran out the dojo. The guys looked at Henry. They saw he had a very special device in his hand.

"Where did you get that? They all shouted, before the boy pressed all the buttons, and energy waves came out and hit everyone. When the lights cleared Max, Spencer, Chris, and Bryan seemed untouched, while Ray and Tala turned into cats (Ray is the same from last time, and Tala is bright red with ice blue eyes), and Kai and Tyson turned into chibis! Whose clothes were way to big.

"Is everyone okay?" Ray asked, before he saw his relection. "AAAAAH!" Ray after he saw his reflection.

"AAAAAAAHH!" Chris, Bryan, Max, and Spencer after they all looked at eachother "Thats me!" They pointed to eachother.

"AAAAAHH!" Tala, Kai, and Tyson screamed, after they saw themselves.

I'm a CAT!" Tala shouted

"I'm a chibi!" Kai shouted

"I'm hungry." Tyson said  
"Atleast you not in the body of a homosidal maniac!" said 'Bryan'

"I am not a homosidal maniac!" said 'Chris'

"Dude, I'm huge!" said 'Spencer', cheerfully.(Gee I wonder who he is. Hmm.)  
"I'm a pipsqueak." 'Max' said

"I'm not a pipsqueak!" 'Spencer' said. Poor little Henry was confused, and scared from all the yelling. So, he did the only thing a five year old would do in this situation.

"WAAAAAAH!" He cried, stoping everyone from their arguing and freaking out. They looked at him, none of them moving.

"What are we going to do with the runt?" 'Chris' asked (As if you haven't figured it out by now.) Henry did not like being called a runt. So he walks over to Bryan and stares at him, with a Kai like glare, "Is this kid related to you, Kai?" Henry jumps on his head, and starts pulling hair. 'Bryan' pulls Henry off 'Chris'.

"Hey, don't do that!" he scolds, and Henry turns on him.

**Ten Minutes Later**

The guys are sitting around the living room. Henry was tied up with Kai's scarf, and sitting in a corner, holding back tears. Kai and Tyson were wearing some spare slothes from Henry's bag. Kai had on a bright blue shirt with the number 01 on it, and blue jeans, with small blue shoes. Tyson had a bright green shirt, blue jeans, and white shoes.

"So," Kai started, "Ray and Tala are cats, Tyson and I are kids, Chris and Bryan switched, as did Max and Spencer."

"Yep." everyone said

"I'm still hungy!" Tyson said, "This is child abuse, letting me starve."

"Shut up, Tyson." Kai said, "You can't even reach the handle to the fridge, let alone get food out."

"Oh, yeah? Watch me." Tyson said, and ran into the kitchen.

"Hey, wheres the switcher?" Chris asked, everyone looks at the table, to see the switcher gone. They look, and also see a scarf on the floor, and Henry missing. And to make matters worse Hilary came in.

"Wheres Henry?" she asked.

Bey: End of Chapter 1. Should I give them a break, and have Henry show up, and give them the switcher? Naw, I don't think so!

Preview of next chapter:

"Awe, man, we're lost!" Ray said

"Yeah, but no one can beat the incredible force of team we're so screwed." Chris said.

"Whatever, lets go!" Kai said

VG: R and R.


	2. What Now?

Bey: Remember, this takes place after G Revolution. So, everyone wears those clothes, Okay. I did say this was Kai centered, just wait, it will be. And, I will now post a chart.

Body swap

Chris/Bryan

Max/Spencer

Turned to kids

Kai

Tyson

Turned to cats

Ray

Tala

Chapter 2- What now?

"Wheres Henry?" Hilary asked

"Um..." They guys said, they ALL feared the wrath of a ticked off Hilary. Especially since the time Tyson lost Hilary's rabbit she broke his arm. Just imagine what she would do is she found out they lost her nephew.

"Well?" She asked, her voice showed the slightest bit of anger.

"Auntie Mariah!" Henry said, and ran to her.

"Hi Henry. Are you ready to go?" Hilary asked

"Uh huh!" Henry said

"Bye guys!" Hilary said and left. When she turned her back Henry waved the switcher at them, and he stuck out his tounge and pulled his eye lid.

"I don't think she noticed us." Ray said, before Hilary burst through the door.

"What the heck! Ray! Kai! Tyson! Tala!" Hilary shouted, "What happened?"

"Your evil demon nephew is what happened!" Bryan said

"Chris! Thats not like you!" Hilary said, and Chris waved, "Chris?"

"Yeah, now, Henry can we have the switcher back?" Chris said

"No!" Henry said, and put the switcher in his pants. (Not the pocket either.)

"Henry!" Hilary asked. Henry jumped from her arms and ran out the door. "Henry!" They all ran out to find the kid. He ran into the park, and to the wood there.

"Lets split up, we'll cover more ground." Hilary said, "Kai, Ray, Chris, you go that way, Tyson, Max, Tala, you go that way, and Bryan, Spencer, you come with me. And if you so much as try something, I swear I'll..."

"You don't need to worry about us." Spencer said  
"Good, come on." They all went their way.

(This is where it stars Kai and his group.)

"So, whats it like to be a kid again?" Chris asked

"I can't reach my blade from my book shelf, what do you think?" Kai said, and glared. (Picture a five year old Kai glaring, Cute!) His voice was that of a five year old. He did NOT look happy.

"At least you're not a cat again." Ray said, he wasn't happy either.

"Well, I would complain, but I go it easy being stuck in Bryan's body." Chris said, and the ground rumbled.

"Did Tyson just fart?" Chris asked

"I think it might have been an earthquake." Ray said

"Lets keep going." Kai said, "I don't want to have to go through puberty again." Suddenly Chris fell to the ground unconcious. Followed by Ray. And lastly Kai.

**When they came too.**

Chris was the first to wake up. He looked around and saw they were no longer in the wood of the park, but in an actual jungle. He looked around and saw Ray a few feet infront of him. He picked him up and saw he was still under the effects of the drug. He saw Kai getting up.

"Kai, you okay?" he asked, as Ray stired.

"Yeah, what happened?" Kai asked.

"I think someone drugged us, and moved us to some random rainforest." Chris said, and Ray stired more. He woke up.  
"What happened?" he asked

"We got drugged and tossed into a jungle like yesterday's garbage." Chris said

"Awe, man, we're lost?" Ray asked

"Yeah, but no one can beat the incredible force of team we're so screwed." Chris said

"Whatever, lets go." Kai said, and they started walking. (Imagine, Bryan taking orders from a five year old! n.n)

"It could be worse." Chris said

"How?" Ray asked

"We could be stuck with Tyson." Chris smirked.  
"Well, I guess your right." Ray said, "I wonder if Tyson, Max, Hilary, Bryan, Spencer, and Tala are going through this too."

"Look, its a monkey!" Chris said, and pointed to a monkey a little way ahead on them on the path.

"Stupid monkey." Kai said, and got a face full of brown stuff. "Please be mud!" The monkey was laughing its head off. "You want a piece of ME!" Kai shouted. The monkey got scared, and ran off. "Hm, no stinking monkey is a match for me. Even as a five year old."

"Lets go, I don't want to spend the rest on my life using a litter box." Ray said

"Yeah, come on, Kai. The sooner we get back the sooner we get normal." Chris added

"Hn." Kai said, and followed them. They walked for what seems like forever. There was nothing but trees, trees, and more trees.

"I'm tired." Ray said, "Lets take a break."

"Lets not." Kai said  
"Here." Chris picked up Ray, and sat him on his shoulder, "That way you can rest, and we can keep going. And Kai, remember, Ray is a lot smaller than us, and you should be getting tired to. You're only five, remember that.When you get to tired, we stop, okay."

"Hn. Sure mom."  
"Don't make me put you over my knee!" Chris said, sarcastically. (Thats what my mom used to say when she was going to spank us.) Kai stopped

"Its getting dark." he said, "We should set up camp."

"Yeah, but up in the trees, we don't know wha lurks around here a night." Ray said

"Yeah." Chris said, and started to climb a tree. He looked down, and saw Kai couldn't reach the branch. "Need help?"

"..." Kai glared. Chris smirked, and climbed back down. He picked up Kai, and put him on his back, Kai held onto his neck, and Chris started climbing again. Once they reached a good distance they stopped.

"This is where we'll make our bed." Chris said

"How?" Kai asked

"Don't you watch tv?" Chris asked, "Like the orangutans do." He grabbed a branch, and tore it off. He set it across some branches on the tree they were in, and did this until he had the right amount to make camp for the night. He then gathered leaves to make it soft. "Hold this." He handed a vine to Kai. As soon as he let go of the vine Kai went flying.

"KAI!" Chris and Ray shouted.

Bey: End Chapter 2! Does Kai survive, did he even let go of the vine and get flung somwhere? Read to find out!

VG: R and R


	3. Oh Great!

Bey: Chapter three is ready to be read. Thanks to darkphoenix07 for reviewing.

Body Swap

Chris/Bryan

Max/Spencer

Cats

Ray

Tala

Kids

Kai

Tyson

Chapter 3 Oh Great.

Last chapter we saw kiddy Kai get flung through the rainforest. So, now. He's flying through the air. Wen he comes down, he gets attacked by tree branches, which tear off his jeans, shirt, and shoes, and slow him down enough to land on the floor with notheing more than a thud, and a sore butt. He checked to make sure he was in one piece.

"Oh great." He said, "Now I'm stuck as a five year old stuck in the middle of the rainforest in nothing but my boxers." He got up and rubbed his sore rear, and started to look for a tree he could climb, deciding it would be best, since he didn't know what walked around the rainforest floor at night. He was walking when something grabbed the back of his boxers, and pulled him up by them. Kai's cute little kid face imidiatly distorted in pain and discomfort from the manner he was lifted. (Picture that, so kawaii!) When the thing that lifted him set him down he immidiatly set to work to get rid of the dreeded rainforest wedgie.

"Who do you..." Kai said, as he turned to face his wedgie giver, "Nice monkey who is five times my size." Sure enough their was an orangutan (Did I spell that right?) sitting there looking at him. It was obviously a mommy orangutan, because it had a little on by its side.

"Oh uh ahh." The orangutan said

"Um, I don't speak monkey." Kai said. The orangutan handed him some fruit. Kai took it, and looked at it, then back to the Orangutan. She mentioned for Kai to eat it. So, he took a bit, a very sweet substance hit his tounge. Thats when his five year old side took over. He practically inhaled the sweet fruit, and started to get hyper. But the orangutan saw this, and grabbed him. He stuggled to get free, which he couldn't since the orangutan was to strong. But he kapt trying until he fell asleep.

**The Next Morning**

Kai woke up, feeling slightly hyper. He looked around and saw a baby orangutan sleeping next to a BIG orangutan. Kai decided this would be a good time to leave, and went to the side of the nest. He hopped out onto a near by branch and fell off. He was falling straight down, their was nothing his small arms could reach to stop him from falling. He landed on something. He heard an "Oof" and a "reow". He looked at what he landed on, and saw a small black cat with a red bandana with the Yin Yang symbol, and a teenage human male who was not who he seemed.

"Ray! Chris!" Kai said, happy. Chris and Ray glanced at eachother.  
"I take you're in a good mood." Chris said

"What happened to you?" Ray asked

"I think it was all the suger." Kai said

"Suger?" Ray and Chris asked

"Yeah! This big monkey gave me a wedgie and took me to her house, and gave a sugery fruit!" Kai said, like he was an actual five year old. Chris and Ray blinked. Amazed at how child-like Kai was acting.

"Kai, are you feeling okay?" Ray asked Kai blinked and shok his head.  
"Yeah, I was still hyper from the fruit." Kai said.

"You think we can get any of that fruit?" Chris asked, when something big came rushing down the to rainforest floor. At the base of a nearby tree stood a very angry looking orangutan. She saw Kai, and went to grab him, but Chris grabbed him, and ran. The orangutan did nto like this ang gave chase. The orangutan was catching up to them, well she was catching up to Chris, who was carring both Kai and Ray.

"Go faster!" Ray said, "She's gaining on us!"

"I can't go any faster!" Chris said, "I don't see you running!" He looked over his shoulders, to see the rampaging primate closing the gap between them. "Aw, crap!" He said, and tried his best to speed up. But the orangutan was still gaining on them. And to make things worse, he was getting tired, fast. Kai was watching the orangutan gain on them, until she suddenly looked at him, and stopped. She waved good bye, and do did Kai.

"You can stop, she's gone." Kai said, and thats all it took for Chris to fall to the ground panting.

"Good, _pant_, why was, _pant_, she after us?" Chris asked  
"I think she thought she was my mom." Kai said

"Hey, Kai, what happened to your clothes?" Ray asked

"I lost them when I was flung arcoss the jungle." Kai said

"Yeah, we were up all night looking for you." Ray said, when a light snoring filled their ears. "Looks like someone was tired." Sure enough, Chris was fast asleep.

**Sometime Later**

Kai, Ray, and Chris where all sleeping on the forest floor. Ray and Chris from being up all night looking for Kai, then running from a daranged primate, and Kai cause he needed a nap. Kai was the first one to wake up. He woke Ray, by gently picking him up, and tossing him into a nearby stream.

"AAAAH!" Ray shouted, and bolted from said stream, "Kai!"

"What?"

"Why did you do that?"

"I couldn't help myself." Kai said, and put on an 'I'm just a kid' face.

"You might want to try that with someone who doesn't know you're really seventeen!" Ray said, "Although it was a good try, I'll give you that."

"Thanks, now lets wake up Chris." Kai said, when he was suddenly flung into the stream. "What the Heck!"

"Thats what you get for sicking your demented monkey momma on me!" Chris said

"Oh great." Kai said

Bey: End chapter 3!

VG: R and R


	4. Yeah! Right!

Bey" Chapter four. Thanks to the reviewers. Phoenix of the Flames-2, VGMaster04, lalalalala2, and CyborgRockStar. And thank to Phoenix of the Flames-2 for pointing out I called Hilary Mariah.

Chapter 4 Yeah, Right!

Kai, Ray, and Chris were walking into the forest. Kai had on Chris' (Bryan's) jacket, since he only had his boxers, and Ray couldn't give him any clothes, since he's a kitty, and naked.  
"Man, we've been walking for almost a whole day," Ray said, "And no sign of any people."

"Or any sign of any sign of people." Chris said

"Or any sign of any sign of any sign of people." Kai added.

"Lets stop, my legs are starting to hurt." Ray said

"I'm fine." Kai said

"Me too." Chris added, "Want a lift?"

"Please." Ray said, knowing he would be able to go much farther on his own. Chris picked him up, and they continued on.

**Later**

"Still no sign of anything, and I have to go!" Ray said, "Put me down." Chris put Ray down, and he ran into a bush.

"You might as well try to go, Kai." Chris said

"I'm not a little kid, you know." Kai said

"Have you looked at yourself lately?" Chris asked

"You know what I mean!" Kai said, as Ray came back.  
"Being a cat has its advanteges." he said, "I can go in a bush, and no one cares." He walke up to Chris.  
"What?" Chris asked

"Pick me up." Ray said

"Why, I've been carring you for the past two hours." Chris said, "You can walk now."

"But, I'm your little brother, you're supposed to help me." Ray said

"Little, you're only three months younger than me." Chris said, quoting Ray.

"Fine!" Ray said

"Ray, walking would kill you, you're getting lazy." Kai said

"Yeah, kinda like a cat." Chris said, slowly, "Do you have any urges to chase dust?"

"Maybe." Ray said, "I've been fighting these cat urges all day! I hope they go away soon."

"I know how you feel." Kai said, "I have the urge to run around for no apperant reason."

"And I have the urge to kill Ray." Chris said, causing Ray to step away from him.

"Seriously?" Ray asked

"Yeah, I don't know why, but I do." Chris said, "But I'm not going to, so don't worry." Ray gave a sigh of relief. Ans they started walking. And walking. And walking. And walking some more. And then they walked. Finally they walked some more, before they walked. Then they rested.

"Man, I'm so tired!" Ray said, "Co cats get blisters, cause I think my blisters have blisters."

"My feet." Kai said, "I can't feel them."

"Maybe we should try to make you some shoes." Chris said, "But how?" Long pause, "I know!" Chris said, "I saw this in a movie once." Chris picked some large leaves, and a vine, and sharp rock. He folded the leaves into the vague shape of shoes, and used the rock and vine to sew them. "Presto! Instant shoes!" Chris save them to Kai.

"Um, thanks." Kai said. HE put the shoes on his feet, and tried them out, "These are actually pretty comfertable."

"And its all thanks to tv." Chris said

"How about sewing me a pair of pants?" Ray asked

"I've never seen anything about making a cat pants out of leaves." Chris said, Ray did anime tears. (You know the ones that stream down their face when their sad.)

"Well, lets go, I want to get back to beeing a teenager asap." Kai said

"Kids want to grow up so fast." Chris said, sticking his hands into his pockets. He felt something in there. He pulled it out and saw it was a cell phone. He blinked a few times. "Kai, does Bryan have a cell phone?" he asked

"I think so." Kai said, before turning around, and see it in Chris' (Bryan's) hand.

"You didn't know you had that before?" Kai asked, getting Ray's attention.

"A cell phone! We're saved! Now I won't have to use a litter box!" Ray said, happily.

"Don't count on it." Chris said, "Its dead."

"NNNOOO!" Kai and Ray screamed.

"I'm going to be a cat forever!" Ray cried

"I'm going to have to start shool again!" Kai cried

"Well, look at it this way," Chris said, "If we never find a way out of here Ray, you can be a jungle cat, and Kai, you won't have to go to school."

"Thanks, I feel SO much better." They said, sarcastically.

"Look!" Chris said, and pointed to a town.

"Finally!" Ray said, "That sign says welcome to Borneo."

"Well, lets get go." Kai said, "The sooner I'm taller than a toilet the sooner I'm happy."

Bey: End Chapter 4. I know Borneo isn't a town, so, don't flame me for that.

VG: R and R.


	5. Oh no! Not more walking!

Bey: Thanks to all who reviewed! I have so many! (Breaks down in tears)

VG: ...The reviewers are VGMaster04, lalalalala2, Starry Sun, Phoenix of the Flames-2, and darkphoenix07.

Bey: (Still in tears)

VG: She had a bowl of sugar for breakfast.

Chapter 5- Oh no! Not more walking!

"How did we end up in Borneo?" Ray asked

"This has Boris written all over it." Kai said

"Do you think he knows about our changes?" Chris asked

"I wouldn't put it past him." Kai said, "We better get back to Japan as soon as possible." And so, they set off the the town. Not knowing something with glowing red eyes has been watching them. And little did the thing with glowing red eyes know, it was being watched by a certain primate, who Kai happens to have history with.

**Later**

Kai, Ray, and Chris were on the outskirts of the town. They were listening o various people talk, and realised non of them spoke the language.

"Do you think any of these people speak english?" Ray asked

"Or russian, chinese, or spanish?" Chris added

"Perhaps not chinese," Kai said, "We wouldn't want them to know Ray can talk."

"Good point." Chris and Ray agreed  
"So, Ray, keep your mouth shut." Kai said, Ray nodded, and they went into the village. They tried to find someone who spoke one of the three launguages they could. (English, Russian, Spanish) But, they couldn't find anyone who could.

"Man, with all these people around you would think someone spoke english." Ray said

"I speak english." said a little girl, around five, "Does your kitty talk?"

"..."

"I won't tell." the girl said, "If he gives me a kiss." she points to Kai.

"What! No!" Kai said, "You're less than half my age!"

"But, you look like you're the same age as me." The girl said

"Thats because he is only five." Chris said, "He's, um, my little brother! His name is Kai." Kai glared, and Ray chuckled.

"So, will you please give me a small hug, then?" the girl asked

"Sure." Kai said, and hugged the girl. She squeled.

"Okay, where do you want to go?" the girl asked

"To the airport." Kai said

"Okay!" the girl said, "Follow me!" She led them down some streets, around a corner, and back to the same entrance to the village they came in. "The closest airport is that way in the next city. Its a straight path their, and will take you three days to get their."

"What!" all three boys asked

"I said the closest ..."

"We heard you." Kai said, and walked out of the village.  
"Thanks, um..."

"Mushu." the girl said

"Thanks Mushu." Chris said, and he and Ray ran after Kai.

"Man, another three days of walking through the jungle." Ray said

"Why are you complaining?" Chris asked, "You'll probably be riding on my shoulder half the time."  
"And mine the other half." Kai added.

"I can't help it, I'm a cat." Ray said

"And I'm a little kid, but you don't see me using that as an excuse." Kai said

"Stop arguing and lets go." Chris said, and they started walking, back the way they came. They walked for about ten minutes, when they saw red glowing eyes staring at them. Needless to say, they froze. The face the eyes belonged to was hidden behind a hood. Infact the only thing you could see where the red glowing eyes, everything else was hidden by a long cloak. Suddenly the person pulled out a gun, and aimed it at Kai. Chris got infront of Kai, and handed him Ray.  
"Get out of..." He didn't have time to finish his sentence when an orange hairy arm smashed againt the peron in the cloak. The cloaked person fell unconcious, and the same orangutan that help Kai earlier came out. She nodded to Kai, and climbed a nearby tree.  
"Um, thanks." Kai said, and they started walking again. But not before they unmasked the hooded person

"Boris!" they said.

"Lets tie him up, and leave him here." Kai said

"We can't just tie him up and leave him here." Chris said.

**10 Minutes later.**

"There." Chris said. Boris was hanging form a tree tie up with a strong vine. "And these fell out of his pocket, their two plane tickets. And they're to Japan."

"But there are three of us." Ray said

"No, there are two humans, and a cat, which could be easily snuck aboard the plane." Chris said, "Check your pockets, Kai, to make sure there aren't any weapons once we get to the next city, okay?" Kai nodded, and they started on their way "The plane leaves in four days, so we'll have an extra day to get there."

"Cool, but I'd rather get there as soon as possible." Ray said

"Me too." Kai added.

Bey: What awaits them in the next for days? Read to find out! Does anyone know Bryan's last name? If you do please tell me.

VG: R and R


	6. Jungle Day 1

Bey: Thanks to all those who reviewed. VGMaster04, CyberRockStar, and lalalalala2.

Chapter 6 Jungle Day 1

We see Kai, and Chris walking, and Ray riding on Chris' shoulder. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary about this group, if you don't count the fact they were talking to their small black cat, who wears a red bandana with a yin yang symbol. And the cat was talking back! But, to them it was normal. A normal day in the lives of the beyblade team BBA.

"This is the third time the switcher got us into trouble." Ray said, "I saw when we get back, we destroy it."  
"MmHm." said a tall grey-ish haired boy, who was playing with a picture phone.

"Where did you get that?" Ray asked

"I found ot in one of these many pockets." said Chris, "It has power, but no signal."

"So, what are you doing?" Kai asked

"Blackmail." was all Chris said. Kai and Ray glanced at eachother. (A chibi and a kitty. n.n) "Smile, Ray." Chris said, and pointed the camera part at him, and the cat on his shoulder. Ray Smiled, a cute kitty smile, and Chris took the picture. "Now, unless Bryan wants this to go to all over the internet, he'll have to do as I say."

"What if we can't change back?" Kai asked

"Why must you think like that?" Chris asked

"I'm exploring all the options." Kai said, "If I stay a five year old, I'll live longer, and be the world chapmion beyblader, and I woun't have to put up with Tyson for the last few years of my life. Peace and quiet."

"Or, we can change back, and I get my blackmail." Chris said

"Or we don't, and Ray gets to spend the rest of his life being your pet, and you can marry Mariah, since Ray can't, and he'll watch you two be happy together, and turn to one of those fat cats that are useless." Kai said

"Okay, one, I don't like Mariah like that, and two, we can change back, and I can get my blackmail." Chris said

"And why can't I marry Mariah?" Ray asked

"Who's will let their daughter marry a cat?" Kai asked, "And who will marry a girl to a cat?"

"You've never been to Los Vegas." Chris said, "I hear they'll marry anything there." (No offence to Los Vegas)

"Any way, if we don't switch back you get to spend the rest of your life in Bryan's body, marry Mariah, have half Russian half Neko-jin kids, and live with Ray as your pet cat." Kai said

"You know you suck all the hope out of this situation." Chris said, "And if we don't change back, you spend the rest of your life as my little brother."

"Who said I want to be your little brother, Chris?" Kai asked

"You did." Chris said, and pulled out a tape recorder, and pressed play. 'I want to be your little brother, Chris.' it said. Kai glared. "With this, all I have to do is call the adoption agency and play this, and presto, instant little brother. And how will the kids be half Russian, when I'm not Russian?"  
"You're Russian now." Kai said, "Bryan is Russian, you are now Bryan. Therefor you are now Russian." Kai said

"You should be a lawyer, you know that." Chris said

"Hn." Kai said, "If I wanted to be a lawyer, then I would have to start school all over again. And I don't plan on doing that." Kai said

"Well, guess what, if I have to marry Mariah, then you have to go to school." Chris said, "So, how do you like them apples?"

"Can we stop talking about marring Mariah?" Ray asked

"Why, jealous?" Chris asked

"No," Ray blushed "lets just change the subject, thats all." Chris and Kai smirked.

"Fine, lets talk about their kids, then." Kai said

"NO! THATS EVEN WORSE!" Ray screamed. Chris and Kai were openly laughing now. (Chibi Kai laughing! n.n) "IT'S NOT FUNNY!"

"Ray, calm down." Chris said

"Calm down. CALM DOWN! I AM CALM!" Ray shouts

"No need to yell." Chris said, picking up Ray by the scruff of his neck, "Now, its a joke, I have no interest in Mariah that way. Even if we are stuck like this, you can still be with Mariah. Kids may be out of the question, but atleast you can be together."

"Yeah, for what, ten years, fifteen tops, cats don't live that long." Ray said

"I'm sure by then they'll have back to normal." Chris said.

"How can you see the future?" Ray asked, sarcastically.

"Yes, actually." Chris said, "And I see a very human Ray in five days. Ten tops."

"I guess I feel better now. Thanks Chris." Ray said. A low growling filled their ears.

"Somethings hungry." Ray said, "Its a jaguar."

"How do you know?" Chris asked

"It said so." Ray said, "Did you not hear it?"

"No, I heard, but it was just a growl." Chris said

"Me too." Kai said, "Why are we standing here?"

"Good question, RUN!" Chris said, and they took off. As they ran a small kitten came out of the bush, it was only about a week old. "Meow?" it said, and watched the guys run away.

**After they stopped Running. (Well, After Chris stopped and put Kai and Ray down)**

"We're safe now." Ray said, "It didn't chase us."

"Why not? And why couldn't I understand it?" Chris asked

"Maybe because you're not a Neko-Jin anymore." Ray said

"Man, I miss that." Chris said, sitting down. "Lets keep going, we would want to miss the plane."

**Later**

"Its getting dark." Ray said, "We should set up camp for the night."

"I refuse to hold any more vines." Kai said

"Okay," Chris said, "We can find that monkey mom of yours and ask her if we can stay with her."  
"No, thats okay." Kai said, "She might not let me go again."

"Fine, lets get to making camp then." Chris said, and climed a tree, and set up the base for a tree top bed.

"Why do we have to sleep in the trees?" Kai asked, from the floor.

"So we don't get eaten by jungle predators." Chris said

"Whats to stop them from climing the tree?" Kai asked

"They're mainly big cats, and they aren't the best of tree climbers." Ray said, when the camp was done.

"Okay," Kai said, as che got up into the tree, with Chris' help of course.

"Man, you two are totally depended on me." Chris said, "Remind me never to come back here with a kid and a cat ever again."

"Sure." Ray said, "Night."

"Night."

Bey: End Chapter 6. Should they catch the plane, or miss it. Currently taking votes.

VG: R and R.


	7. Jungle Day 2

Bey: Thanks to all those who reviewed. VGMaster04, darkphoeinx07, lalalalala2, and CyborgRockStar. Special thanks to lalalalala2 and CyborgRockStar for you ideas. Once again they are great. I will defenatlay use them.

Chapter 7 Jungle Day 2

Kai woke up when a drop landed on his face. He opened his eyes as another drop fell from above. And another. Before he knew it he was drenched from these tiny drops from above. He was about to say something when they suddenly stopped. He looked up to see a very large leaf sheilding him from the rain. He looked to see who had the leaf, and his eyes fell on a familiar form. Two of them. One big, one small.

"Awe, man, its raining." said Chris, from across the makeshift camp site, Ray on his back.

"Thanks." Kai said, and crawled over his jungle mother, snuggled up to her and went back to sleep. The orangutan who had taken Kai as her own wrapped her arm protectivly around him. Chris and Ray looked at them. Shocked at what Kai just did. The Orangutan pointed to a tree with big umbrella like leaves. Chris and Ray smiled, and nodded their thanks before getting a leaf.

"We can't stay here long." Chris said, "As soon as Kai wakes up we have to leave." He was hoping the orangutan would understand. And to his amazement, she nodded, understandingly. About half an hour later Kai woke up. He looked around, and saw the orangutan, and confusion appeared on his face.

"Morning Kai." Ray said, getting both Kai's and Chris', who had been staring off into space, attention. The orangutan let Kai go and headed off into the jungle. She looked over her shoulder and smiled at Kai. Kai smiled back, making sure neither Ray or Chris saw him, of course.

"Well, lets get going, Kai." Chris said, "You need help getting down?" Kai looked down, he didn't see anything close by he could reach with his five year old body. So, he sighed, and walked over to his traveling buddies, and climed on Chris' back. They made their way to the jungle floor, and started walking to the city with the airport.

"I can't wait to get back to Japan." Ray said, "The first thing I'm going to do is take long nap in my bed."

"A cat nap?" Chris asked, jokingly, Ray glared.  
"No, a regular human nap." he said

"What if the others were scattered all over the world too?" Kai asked

"Huh?"

"Think about it, why would we be to only ones who were taken and move to another country?" Kai said, "Maybe Boris new about this, and this is all part of his plan." (Five year old know it all.)

"Thats a good point." Ray said

"I've never actually met Boris." Chris said, "But from what I've heard this could be true. But how whould he get a five year old nephew of Hilary to change us all? And why?"

"How do you get a five year old to do anything?" Kai asked, "You offer them candy."

"And he would change us to weaken our forces!" Ray said, "He's up to something!"

"But wasn't that Boris we tied up and stole these tickets from?" Chris asked

"Yeah, I don't think he took in Kai's mom." Ray said, "So maybe the best thing to do is to take that flight home."

"Hmm." Kai grunted, "I'm not so sure, but this is our best bet to get home."

"So we go through with it?" Chris asked

"Yeah." Kai said

"So, even if we do get back to Japan, there is no real guarantee we'll be able to get back to normal." Ray said, depressed.

"I'm sure everything will turn out fine." Chris said, "One way or another." Ray didn't cheer up. He was watching the ground as he walked. Kai and Chris felt bad for him. They didn't say much else as they continued walking. They walked for few hours before stopping to rest. They sat on the path and stayed their in akward silance. None of them said anything. But the sialnce was getting to them. Kai shuffled a few times, and Chris stared off into space. Ray however was lost in thought.

'What if we are stuck like this? I'll have to use a litter box for the rest of my life. And I refuse to get married to a cat! I want to be human again...' He thought.

'Poor Ray.' Chris thought, 'He really got the worst end of this. Kai and I are still human, and Kai'll grow up, and I'm roughly the same age and still the same gender. Ray's probably thinking how he's going to have to use a litter box for the rest of his life. And how he refuses to marry a cat.'

'I'm hungry.' Kai thought ' Great, now I sound like Tyson. This stupid child form gets hungry to fast!' Kai's stomach rumled loudly. Snapping all three of them out of their thougts.

"Somethings growling!" Chris said.

"I sounded like it was nearest to Kai." Ray said. Kai blushed

"It was my stomach." He said, "I'm kinda hungry." Chris and Ray sighed in relief nothing was trying to eat them for a change.

"Well, lets get going, we might be able to find some friut trees on the way." Chris said

"Okay!" Kai said, happily, "Oh no, the five year old side is coming back." Ray and Chris smiled. Five year old Kai was funny. Not like teenage Kai, who was serious most of the time. As they were walking Kai's stomach refused to stop growling.

"Kai, why didn't you tell us you were hungry sooner?" Ray asked

"Because, I'm not a little kid anymore." Kai said

"It hasn't seemed like that for the past few day when I had to take care of you." Chris said, "You are a kai, and its tme you start acting like one. No, I meant you need to tell when you get hungry, since you can't fend for yourself now."

"Hn!" Kai grunted, knowing Chris was right. That and his stomach was getting on his nerves. He was so lost in thought he didn't realize the others stopped, and bumped into Chris' leg.

"Kai, we found some fruit." Chris said, and handed Kai a banana. Kai ate it like he hadn't eaten in days. Which he hasn't. So Chris gave him another. Then another.

"Maybe we should try to get some fish or something." Chris said, after Kai's fifth banana. He had the urge to kill something, but didn't wanto to. So he decided that fish counted as something, and you could eat them. Kai smiled at the idea of fresh fish, but didn't say anything because of his full mouth. His five year old side had gotten the better of him. "Lets find a river or stream or something."  
"But then we'll have to leave the path." Ray said

"I know, but we can always double back," Chris said, "And besides, I'm sick of fruit."

"Okay." Ray said, when he noticed small hands carring him behind Chris, who had already headed off into the jungle. He looked at Kai who was intently following the older boy. "Kai, you okay?"

"Mmhm." Kai said, he was smiling, and humming. Ray was kinda freaked out by this.

"Are you sure?" Ray asked Kai again. Kai nodded, and they were both suddenly pulled into the air.

"Ray, I think Kai's five year old side got ahold of him." Chris said, picking up the smaller boy and cat, as a stream came into view, "Let him have his fun." Kai smiled at the thought of having fun. "Kai, you stay where I can see you. And if you here me call, come rigt back." Kai nodded, and ran off as soon as his feet hit the ground. "I said stay where I can see you!" Chris shouted, and Kai jumped from behind a bush.

"Here I am!" He said, a new childishness to his small voice that wasn't there before.

"If we are stuch like this, we can give him a better childhood." Ray said.

"Thats the only good thing about being stuck like this." Chris said, as he waded into the stream and waited for a fish to swim by. When one did he snatched out of the water and tossed onto land, where Ray jumped on it. The fish was bigger than Ray, and he was having trouble staying on it.

"Need help?" asked Chris, laughing at Ray's fish problem.

"Y-y-y-e-e-e-s-s-s." Ray said, trying his hardest to make sure the fish doesn't get back to the stream. Chris went over, grabbed the fish which put up a fight, slapping both him and Ray in the face, and got fung into the bushed.

"AAAAAAAH!" A child like scream filled the area, and Chibi Kai came running out, this fish's tail sticking out of his boxers. He ran around in circles screaming, "Get it out! Get it out!" Chris scooped up the small boy, and pulled the fish from his boxers. The fish was not moving as much now, and was easier to handle. He set Kai back down, and searched his, (Bryan's) pockets for a knife, or something he could use to cut up the fish. When he found one he cut the fish into small pieces and set them on sticks next to a fire Ray started.

"How did you start this?" Chris asked

"Never underestimate a cat." Ray said, he pulled out a lighter, "I found this in your pocket." While they waited for the fish to cook, Ray was watching out for danger in a nearby tree, Chris was looking through all the pockets in the clothes he was wearing, and Kai was in the stream scrubbing his butt, trying deperatly to get the feel of the fish off it.

"Kai, if you scrub any harder you'll rub your butt clean off." Ray said, when he saw what the five year old was doing. Chris heard this, and looked over to the stream.

"I thought you wanted a swim before dinner. But a bath is always good." he said.

"Why don't you come in with me?" Chibi Kai asked, "And Ray too!"

"I don't want to see anymore of Bryan's body than I already have." Chris said, but he really wanted a bath.

"And I have this new found aversion to water." Ray said, still up in his tree, licking himself, like a cat.

Kai and Chris: O.OU

"The fish is done." Ray said, snapping the two boys out of their shock. Chris pulled the fish pieces away from the fire and passed them out.

"Let them cool for a minute, so you don't burn your tounge, Kai." Chris said.

"Okay!" Kai said, and stared at the fish. Wishing it would hurry and cool.

"Touch it, and when its cool enough for you to eat, dig in." Chris said, testing his fish. Kai watched him, and did the same. When he found it was cool enough to eat he shoved it in his mouth.

"Woe, he must have been hungrier that we thought." Ray said

"Watch him while I make camp." Chris said, and climbed the tree, and started to set up their bed for the night. When Ray looked back where Kai was, he saw he was gone! He looked to the river, and saw Kai scrubbing his butt again. Half an hour later, they were all in the makeshift bed, and sleeping peacefully with full stomachs.

Bey: End chapter. This is by far the longest chapter I've ever done.

VG: R and R


	8. Jungle Day 3

Bey: Hi. Thanks to all who reviewed. VGMaster04, DBZJaganeye, CyborgRockStar, and Cluch. If you want to read a good story check out DBZJaganeye's Beyblade Or Love. I liked it. It had a whole bunch of cool sounding Bit-Beasts and Beyblades.

Chapter8 Jungle Day 3

Ray was the first to wake up today. He was asleep on Chris' back. He looked to see everyone was okay. Kai was using Chris' side as a pillow. And Chris himself was sleeping on his stomach. Ray jumped off Chris and down from the tree, and into a bush. A minute later he came out, with a long leaf stuck to his foot. He made his way back up to the tree bed and waited for Kai and Chris to wake up. A few minutes later Chris woke up, causing Kai to get up.

"Morning." Ray said, "Sleep well?"

"As well as one could sleeping in a tree, with a cat on his back and a kid on his side." Chris said. Kai was still half asleep.

"Five more minutes Mr. Kitty." he said

"Thats really starting to get kinda creepy." Ray said.

"I don't think so. I think its funny to see him act like a kid." Chris said, "Especially when he first turned into one he was all serious."

"Yeah, seeing him like that kinda makes want to leave him like that." Ray said

"Yeah, but to leave him like that we have to stay like this." Chris said

"Can you be sure." Ray said, "Kittu got to stay human."

"You better not leave me like this!" Kai said, "You know how hard it is to get this child side under control?"

"Um, no." Chris and Ray said

"Almost impossible!" Kai said, "You know how embarrassed am was after yesterday? A lot! And I still don't have it fully under control!" he looked like he was throwing a tantrum.

"I never would have guessed." Chris said, sarcastically.

"Come on you two. Lets get going." Ray said, "So we can get back to normal."

"Fine." Kai said, like an angry child. They started beck for the trail before going to the next town.

"Can we play something?" Kai asked, his kid side coming back, "No! Not again!"

"Kai, just let out your inner child." Chris said, "Your outter child is already out."

"Your...not...funny..." Kai said

"Chris is right, Kai." Ray said, "We won't tell."

"Yeah, you know I can keep a secret." Chris said, "Like your tattoo. Or the one you will have."

"I don't want it." Kai said

"Then why don't you get it removed?" Ray asked

"Because that would involve going to the hospital." Kai said, "And I want that less than I want the tattoo."

"You should get back at Tyson for spiking your drink." Chris said, "Maybe get him drunk, and video tape what he does."

"Thats a good idea!" Ray said, "What do you think, Kai?"

"I want candy!" Kai said. Ray and Chris blinked. "Uhg! This kid is getting harder to control!"

"Like I said, let him lose. Ray and I can handle him." Chris said, and pulled a rope out if one of the many pockets he has.

"What all does Bryan have in there?" Ray asked

"I saw pertty much everythin but the kitchen sink." Chris said, "Than I found that in a hidden pocket on the inside of the jacket Kai has on."

"Really?" Kai asked, like an actual five year old.

"No, I was kidding." Chris said, "Its in the left back pocket." Kai decided he wanted to see for himself, and stuck his hand in said pocket and pulled out a toy kitchen sink.

"Wow! Look! There is one!" Kai said, holding the toy sink for Ray to see.

"Why does Bryan have a toy sink in his pocket?" Ray asked

"Maybe so he can wash his toy dishes." Chris said

"Make me wonder about him." Ray said

"Makes me wonder what he's doing in my body!" Chris said

"Makes me wonder when I'll get my candy!" Kai said, the childness back in his voice.

"Kai, you'll get your candy when we get back to Japan." Chris said

"Okay!" Kai said. "Are we there yet?"

"No."

**5 minutes later**

"Are we there yet?" Kai asked

"No." Chris and Ray answered

**5 minutes later**

"Are we there yet?" Kai asked

"No." Chris and Ray answered

**5 minutes later**

"Are we there yet?" Kai asked

"No. We'll tell you when we get there!" Chris said.

"Okay!" Kai said, and they continued walking. "Are we there yet?" Kai asked, after five minutes.  
"Kai! We won't be there for days." Ray said

"But i'll die from candy wifdrawl." Kai said. Chris and Ray blinked. Kai was becoming more and more child like.

"I'm sure you won't." Chris said, "But asking if we're there every five minutes won't get us there any faster Kai. So, just be patient. Okay?"

"Okay!"

"I'm really not liking that." Ray said, "Why is he ascting like that?"

"I don't know." Chris said, "But I hope it isn't going to happen to us! I don't want to hurt anything."

"I don't want to eat cat food!" Ray said, "So, if I chase anything, stop me."

"Okay." Chris said, "Hey, you and Kai have had these urges more than I have, why is that?"

"Maybe because our new bodies are so different from our old ones." Ray said

"How? Kai just de-aged." Chris said.

"I don't know how this works!" Ray said, "I'm just guessing!"

"Okay, Mr. Sourpuss." Chris said

"Don't forget who has the claws here!" Ray threatened.

"Hey, no need to get catty!" Chris said, Ray glared, "Calm down, don't forget who's higher on the food chain!"

"Are you gonna eat the talking kitty?" Kai asked, his eyes full of tears.

"No, I was just trying to out treaten him." Chris said

"Okay!" Kai said, and decided to join in, "Don't make me get a dog!"  
"Kai wins!" Ray said, and slid down Chris' shirt.

"Get out of there!" Chris said, and grabbed him, and went to pull him out, only to have Ray claw his stomach. "OOWW!" He screamed, and let go of Ray, "Get your claws out of me!"

"I-I don't know how." Ray said, looking

"You better learn! That hurts you know!" Chris said. (Picture Bryan yelling at something in his shirt!)

"Um, okay." Ray tried to pull out his claws.

"Owowowowowow!" Chris shouted, and Ray's claws stayed put, only causing more pain to poor poor Chris, "Whats wrong with you? Why did you do that?"

"I thought if I pulled they would come out." Ray said

"Hahaha! Kitty stuck in you tummy!" Kai said, cheerfully.

"Yeah, I know." Chris said, "Now if kitty want to stay alive, he better get his paws out of my stomach!"

"That was a little to Bryan like for my liking." Ray said, and started pulling his claws again, trying to get his claws out of Chris.

"Owowowowowow! Stop!" Chris shouted, and grabbed Ray's paws, and squeezed them. Ray's claws went back into the paws and he pulled Ray out, and dropped him to the floor.

"Ow!" Ray said, when he landed, "That wasn't nice."

"Who said I wanted to be nice?" Chris said, and walked ahead. Ray and Kai followed behind him.

"He's being mean!" Kai said

"Its not his fault." Ray said, "He's starting to act like Bryan."

"Thats not good." Kai said, and picked up Ray, "Kitty okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Ray said, when Chris stopped. He looked at Ray, with sorrow in his eyes.  
"Ray, I'm sorry! I didn't mean it!" he said

"Its okay, it wasn't you." Ray said, "It was Bryan. Don't worry about it."

"No, it was me, but I couldn't help it." Chris said

"Don't worry about it." Ray said, "I guess I brought out Bryan's attitude when I clawed you."

"Don't try to blame this on yourself." Chris said, "Let set up camp." Chris climed up a tree, and bade a bed larger then usual. He also made a wall in the middle.

"Why do you make it like that?" Ray asked

"You and Kai get one side, I get the other." Chris said, "I don't trust myself now." He layed down.

Bey: Chapter end! People keep asking about the others, so they'll be in the next chapter. R and R.


	9. Farewell

Bey: Chapter, um 9 is it? Thanks to the reviewers VGMaster04, lalalalala1, darkphoenix07, Phoenix of the Flame-2, CyborRockStar and Cluch. Anyway special thanks to DM666 for the idea with Hilary and Mariah. And remember, no yoai. I don't write those. And Lalalalala2, I never said they were going to crash in _Europe_.

**I want to appologise for a mix up. I was editing this on before I posted it, and I went to get a drink, when my brother decided to be _nice_ and post the unedited chapter, so please forgive the confusion.**

Chapter 9- Farewell

The Others (Not Kai, Chris, and Ray)

"Man, its been over a week, and that loser still hasn't shown up with my body!" said a very irritated Bryan.  
"Maybe he's dead." Tala said, still a kitty.

"Tala!" Kittu slaped his paw.

"Its the only reason I could think of." Tala said, "Why don't you go and check on Hilary?"

"Okay, I will!" Kittu said, and went to Hilary's house. But when she was about to open the door a pink blur came rushing into the room, knocking out Kittu, and straight to Bryan. She lifted him up with one hand, to where his feet were hanging off the ground.

"Where is he?" Mariah said in an evil, possessed voice.

"I don't know! Put me down!" Bryan said.

"Mariah, you're here." Tyson said, still a chibi, as he came into the room, only to get the same treatment as Bryan, "Hey, chill! Why don't you go with Hilary and Kittu to go find something to their goodbye?"

"Goodbye?" Mariah asked

"Yeah, we can't have a funeral for them, so we're having a goodbye." Tyson said

"And you know they're dead for a fact?"

"No, but its been almost a week ans a half." Tyson said, "And Spencer said..."

"I need a new dress!" Mariah said, she grabbed Kittu, "Come on, Kittu, we need to do some shopping!" They guys blinked a few times.

"We can change back, right?" Tala asked

"No!" Bryan said

"Most of us can change back, so why are we still like this?" Tala clearified.

"Because Henry still won't give us the switcher, and when ever someone tries to take it, he threatens to smash it." Bryan said, "Stupid kid."

**With Kai, Ray, and Chris**

"Come on, Chris," Ray said, "Stop being so hard on yourself. It wasn't your fault."

"..."

"Are we in Japan yet?" Kai asked, he wanted to be anywhere but in this jungle.

"No." Ray said, "But we should be in the city soon."

**Hilary's House**

"You know this is all your fault." Hilary said to the five year old boy sitting on her bed.

"HILARY!" shouted a voice from down stairs. Hilary walked down stairs to see Mariah put Kittu on the couch, and ran to Hilary, "We need to get to the mall to get some spy clothes!"

"Why?" Hilary asked

"We're going to save they missing guys!" Mariah said, and saw Henry, "He's so cute!" Henry pulled out the switcher.

"NO!" Hilary and Mariah screamed as the blue energy wave hit them.

**The Jungle**

"I'm hungry! I want fish!" Kai said

"Kai, if we stop to catch fish, we'll miss the plane to Japan." Ray said,from atop Chris' shoulder, "Please cheer up." Kai pulled on Chris' shirt. Chris looked at him. Kai held ot his arms, wanting to be picked up.

"Kai, no." Chris said, his (Bryan's) voice full of regret, "I'll hurt you." Tears built up in Kai's eyes. Chris sighed, and picked Chibi Kai up.

**The Mall**

"Why couldn't this wait until we switched back?" Hilary asked

"Because, the guys are all different, so this way they might feel better." Mariah said, as she came out in new dress. "Does this dress make my butt look big?"

"Mariah!"

"Oh I'm sorry, does this dress make YOUR butt look big?" (Thanks DM666 )

"But everyone is at the Dojo, and the other three are probably..."

"That next word better not start with 'd' and end in 'ead'." Mariah said

"But everyone else can be turned back to the way the way they're supposed to be, except Brayn. Who is not happy about it." Hilary said

"And thats why we're going to save Ray! And whoever else is missing." Mariah said

"..."

**The Jungle**

"Lets play something!" Kai said

"Lets play silent Cowboy." Ray said

"Ooh! How do you play!" Kai asked

"When I say go, you have to be quiet. The first one to make a noise loses." Ray said

"That doesn't..." Kai started  
"Go."

"..." 'I'm gonna win!' Kai thought, 'At all costs!'

**Hilary's House**

Kittu woke up. When she was she was at Hilary's house, she went to Hilary's room and saw Henry sleeping, with the switcher! She slowly walked up to the sleeping boy, and grab the device. Once it was saftly in her hand she turned to walk out of the room. Then she stopped by the door.

"You want to make my boyfriend a cat, huh?" Kittu smirked evely, "Lets see how you like being one!" She pointed the switcher at Henry, and pressed the kitty button, and a red energy wave hit the sleeping boy, who turned into a kitty. Kittu smirked, and left. Closing the door, and traping Henry in Hilary's room. "Now to get Tala human again!"

**The Jungle**

'The is taking to long!' Kai thought, when he noticed Ray's tail was in his reach. You could see the wheels spinning in his little head. He reached over, grabbed Ray's tail, and pulled.  
"Reow!" Ray screatched, and dug his claw into Chris' shoulder

"Ow!" Chris shouted

"I WIN!" Kai screamed, happily. Chris and Ray looked at him with shocked looks.

"You did this?" They asked

"Yes!" Kai said

**The Mall**

"Mariah, how are we going to get the money to look for the guys?" Hilary asked

"...Good question." Mariah said, "I didn't think of that."

"There you are!" Kittu said, as she ran up, "I knew you would be in the mall somwhere!"

"Is that the switcher?" Hilary asked

"Yes."

"Switch us back." Mariah said, defeated. Kittu nodded and switched tem back.

"Now, the rest of the group." Kittu said, and they headed for the dojo, with a bunch of new clothes.

**The Dojo**

All the guys currently not in Borneo were sitting around. Tala was eyeing a piece of pizza with anchovies on it. And so was Tyson. They glared at eachother, then glanced at the pizza then at eachother, then at the empty pizza box, then eachother. Wait, empty pizza box! They looked to where munching sounds came from, and saw Spencer eating the pizza.

"Spencer!" They both shouted

"You snooze you lose." Spencer said, taking another bit of the pizza.

"Max doesn't even like anchovies." Tyson whined.

"I'm not Max." Spencer said

"Speaking of which, where is Max?" Tala asked

"He better not be using my body for anything wrong." Spencer said.

"I'm not!" Max said, walking into the room, "I was taking a nap!"

"Guys! We got the switcher!" Hilary said, as they ran ito the dojo. Everyone, but Bryan, jumped up, and ran to them.

"Change us back!" They all said, at the excat same time.

"Okay." Hilary said, "You don't look to happy, Bryan."

"My body isn't here." Bryan said

"Oh, yeah." Hilary said, "But lets get everyone else normal, then focus on that." Kittu gave Hilary the switcher and she changed Tala back to human. She then switched back Max and Spencer, and turned Tyson back to a teenager.

"Now, about Ray and Kai and Chris." Mariah said

"Its been so long." Tala said, "I really don't think they're still alive."  
"I refuse to believe that!" Mariah said, "Ray is to strong just to die!"

"But Ray isn't hiself, now is he?" Tala asked

"No, but..."

"He's a cat now." Tala said, "And if he was still alive, he would have shown up by now."

"You-you don't know that!" Mariah screamed,"He's alive! He has to be!"

**The Jungle**

"Theres the city!" Ray said

"Wow, now I can get my candy!" Kai said

"Kai, check your pockets, make sure theres nothing in them." Chris said, and Kai did as he was told. He pulled put a lighter, scissors, handcuffs, a can of coke, a pen, and a gun, which Chris quickly snatched from the child.

"Hey!" Kai protested

"You're you young for this." Chris said

"But, I'm older than you!" Kai was on the verge of a temper tantrum.

"Not anymore your not." Chris said, and pocketed the gun. Kai pouted, and crossed his arms over his chest, and stuck out his bottom lip.

"Now, we still have another day to wait." Ray said, "What are we going to do?"

"Spend it at the airport." Chris said, "The plane leaves at 5:30 in the morning."

"What about me?" Ray asked

"Um, stay with Kai." Chris said, "They would separate a boy and his cat."

Bey: End chapter. This is now the longest chapter. Almost five pages. Anywho, R and R.


	10. Goodbyes and Hellos

Bey: Welcome to chapter 10! Thanks to all who reviewed! VGMaster04 and Lalalalala2, and darphoenix07.

Chapter 10 Goodbyes and Hellos

Kai, Ray, and Chris were at the airport talking to the clerk. She seemed to be very, um, lacking common sense. She had puffy brown hair that puffed in all directions, brown eyes, and a navy blue dress, white shirt, and navy blue vest.

"Helloooo." She said

"Hi?" Chris said

"Oooohh! Is he your brother?" She asked, mentioning to Kai.

"Sure, I'll go with that." Chris said, "Where here to wait for our flight."

"Okay, just have a seat." the girl said, and the guys went and sat down.

"Wow, you can get lost in her hair!" Kai said, still under the influance if chibi.

"No kidding." Ray said, from Chris' shoulder

"Ray, stay quite." Chris said, "Unless you want to get cought."

"I'm hungy." Kai said, and his stomach rumbled.

"I don't have any money." Chris said, when he noticed asn ATM machine in the corner of the room, "But we could get some! Come on Kai!" He picked up Kai, and carried him over to the ATM machine, "You have a bank account, right?" Kai nodded. "You know your pin number?" Again Kai nodded, "Good, put it in." Kai pushed the buttons with numbers on them. Money came out. Chris took it. "Come Kai, lets go get some food."

"Okay!" Kai said, and they went into a restaurant.(There are some in this airport)

"Okay, Kai, what do you want?" Chris asked

"Um, a cheeseburger!" Kai said

"Sounds good." Chris said, and they went up to the counter to order. "Can we get cheeseburger, please."

"With ketchup! And lots of pickles!" Kai added.

"Yes, sir." said the lady behind the counter. She had black hair that went to her shoulders, bright green eyes, and the same uniform as the lady from before. She got the cheeseburger, packets of ketchup, and extra pickles, and gave them to Kai, "On the house." She said.

"No, its in my hand." Kai said, the lady smiled.

"No, sweetie, its free." said the lady.

"Oh, thank you!" Kai said, and ran to a table.

"That your brother?" asked the lady

"Hm? Oh, yeah." Chris said.

"He's cute. I bet he'll be quite the looker when he get's older." she said, and pulled out a fish cake and gave it to Ray. Ray grabbed it, and jumped to the table Kai was at.

"How much is it?" Chris asked

"My treat." said the lady, "I'm Chleo."

"I'm Chris."

"Whats your brother's name?" Chleo asked

"Kai. And the cat's name is Ray."

"You look like that beyblader, um, Bryan." Chleo said, "But you have a nicer look."

"...Nicer?"

"You know, kinder. Other than that, I can't see a difference between you two." Chleo said, "You could pass as twins."

"Hehehe...yeah..."

"Well, here's a drink, apple juice for Kai, milk for Ray, and a cola for you." Chleo said

"Thanks." Chris said, and gave the drinks to Kai and Ray.

"You want anything, my treat."

"No, I'm good. Thanks." Chris said

"Well, it was nice meeting you." Chleo said, "It looks like your brother has to use the bathroom." Chris looked at Kai, who was doing the potty dance. (The dance when you have to use the bathroom really bad, but can't go at the time.)  
"Yeah, where's the restroom?" Chris asked

"Over there." She pointed to them.

"Thanks." Chris said, and took Kai to the restroom. Kai ran inside, pretty much slamming the door in Chris' and Ray's faces. (Ray was on Chris' shoulder) "Kai, Ray and I will be at the table."

"Okay!" came the reply from the inside, as a sulferus smell came out of the restroom. Chris and Ray hurried away from the restroom. Chris was drinking his drink, and Ray was looking around the room. A few minutes later, Kai came and sat at the table. He looked relieved.

"What did you do in there? Let off a stink bomb?" Chris asked

"No, I went sh-"

**Dojo**

"IT! What is it?" Tyson screamed

"Wow," Tala said, "that tux is a piece of cr-"

**Mall**

"-ap?" Hilary asked

"Yeah, A-P." Kittu said

"It stands for apple peach." Mariah said

"Who ever came up with that is a geni-"

**Dojo**

"Us?" Bryan asked

"Yes, us!" Tala said, "We're morning your bod-"

**Borneo**

"EEEEE!" screamed an old lady, who was behind Kai, "Where did you learn that word?"

"From him." Kai points to Chris. The old lady starts whacking him with her purse.

"Watch your mouth around the children!" She said, still whaching him.

"Stop you stupid B-"

**Dojo**

"ITCH!" Tyson screamed, "This tuxedo itches!"  
"Well," max said, at least your isn't a lame ex-"

**Borneo**

"-cuse me! What did you call me you man wh-"

**Mall**

"-Or we can go with the traditional black." Hilary said

"But pink is more livly." Mariah said, "Kittu what do you th-"

**Borneo **

"-ink about it, your whacking me with you stupid purse!" Chris said

"Oh, I'm sorry." said the old lady. Chris looked at her.

"You should be. I hardly ever curse." Chris said, "Well, not unless, I'm getting hit by a pures! What do you have in there? Bricks?"

"Maybe. And if you hardly ever curse, then why did the boy say he got that word from you?" The lady asked

"I don't know. Kai?"

"Because Bryan says it all the time." Kai said

"Oh."

"Who's Bryan?" The lady asked

"Um, my twin brother." Chris lied.

**Dojo**

"Man, this sucks." Tyson said

"You should have rented your tux like the rest of us." Tala said

"Well, how was I supposed to know Grandpa's old tux was so old, cruddy, and itchy?"

**Mall**

"So, its decided, we get one black, one pink, and one white dress." Hilary said

"Yep." Kittu said

"Lets get this over with!" Mariah said

**Borneo**

"I'm sorry I cursed at you." Chris said

"Its okay, deary, I'm sorry I whacked you with my purse." said the old lady, "You look like my grandson, his name is Bryan Kuznetsov." Chris, Kai, and Ray, glanced at eachother.

"If you're his granmother, why are you in Borneo?" Chris asked

"Well, I came here on vacation, and missed my fight. And all the flights after it."

"Well, um, I'm Bryan." Chris said, "Your grandson. I came looking for you." Ray and Kai sweat dropped, and thought, 'Man, that was the worst lie ever.'

"Bryan!" The old lady said, hugging Chris, "I've missed you."

Chris, Kai, And Ray: O.OUU

"We need to talk!" Ray whispered into Chris' hair.

"Um, excuse us for a minute." Chris said, and he, Kai, and Ray huddled.

"Why did you tell her you where Bryan?" Ray asked

"What? Its not like I was lying." Chris said, "I am technically Bryan."

"He has a point." Kai said

"You may be in Bryan's body, but your not him!" Ray said

"He has a point." Kai said

"But if we can get the old lady to come with us, maybe Bryan will lighten up."

"He has a point." Kai said

"But what if it makes thing worse?"

"He has a point." Kai said

"What if it makes thing better?"

"He has a point." Kai said

"Kai!" Both Chris and Ray shouted

"What?" Kai asked, in his innocent child voice  
"Look, once we get back, Bryan will be himself again, and all this will be fine."

"He has a point." Kai said

"And if we can't change back?"

"He has a point." Kai said

"Now your sounding like Kai!"

"He has a point." Kai said

"Kai!" Chris and Ray shouted

"What?" his voice beaming with innocence.

"Look, well just take her with us, and if we can't change back, then I'll tell her everything." Chris said

"Okay." Ray said

"Hey, Granny, want to come with me?" Chris asked

"Why, yes dear! I would love to see my family again." said Bryan's granny.

Bey: This is if for chapter 10. R and R.


	11. We Will Miss You

Bey: Chapter 11. Thanks reviewers! VGMaster04, Tala Mine-Tala Hot, Starry Sun, Phoenix of the Flame-2, and darkphoenix07. Phoenix of the Flame-2, yes that was a joke on Austin Powers. I saw it a couple days ago and put it in here.

Just so you know, last chapter when Chris cursed at the old lady, that was Bryan coming back. You'll find out how Bryan's aura comes to Chris in this chapter.

Chapter 11 We'll Miss You

It was sunset, and Tala, Spencer, Bryan, Max, Tyson, Hilary, Kenny, Mariah, Tyson's Grandpa, and Mr. D were gathered in the back yard of the Dojo, around a small stone shrine in the corner. Inside were three beyblades, Driger, Dranzer, and Dronther (Chris' beyblade/Bit-Beast.). They all looked sad, minus Tala, Spencer, and Bryan. Tala and Spencer looked concerned, and Bryan looked really angry.  
"We'll miss you." Mariah said, softly, so no one heard her.

**The Airport**

It was late at night, and Kai and Bryan's granny were asleep. Chris and Ray were some of the few that were there and awake. Chris was messing with the working cell phone. He was going trying to see if he could get service where he was. And to is surprise, he did!

"Its working!" Chris said, getting Ray's attention.

"Really? Call the others!" Ray said

"Way ahead of you!" Chris said, and put the phone up to his ear.

**The Dojo**

Mr. D was standing in front of everyone, with his back to the shrine. He was going to be the first to say his respects for the 'dearly departed'. If only he knew. Well, he was opened his mouth to say his words when the house phone went off inside.

"Excuse me for a minute, homies." Grandpa said, and went inside. He came out a minute later with the phone in hand. (It was a cordless.) "I just saved a bunch of money on my car insurance!" Everyone sweatdropped, "And the missing home boys are safe!"

"What?"

"They're on the phone..." Before Grandpa could say another word, the phone was snatched out of his hand, and Mariah and Bryan were fighting over it.

"How's Ray?"

"Screw Ray, hows my body?" Bryan asked, only to get a face full of Mariah's fist.

"What do you mean 'Screw Ray'?" She asked, her voice full of rage, "You can not 'screw Ray!"

"That really did not sound right." Tala said

"I have no interest in your boyfriend!" Bryan said, "All I want is my body back, safe and sound."

"I'm sorry boys." Mr. D said, after he picked up the phone, "I'm glad to hear you are all alive and well."

"Yeah, thanks to Chris." Ray said, "He pretty much did everything for me and Kai when we were lost in the jungle."

"Lost in a jungle?" Mr. D asked

"Yeah! In Borneo!" Kai said, who woke up from all the noise coming from the phone.

"BORNEO?"

"Yeah. We think Boris drugged us and sent us here." Chris said, "We stole his tickets back to Japan. Tokyo to be exact."

"Well, I will be there to pick you up." Mr. D said, "What time does you flight arrive?"

"Um, it says 8:30." Chris said (I have no idea how long it takes to get to Japan from Borneo.)

**Borneo**

"Okay, we'll be there." Mr. D said

"Okay!" Kai, Ray, and Chris said.

"How's my body?" Bryan asked, a smirked appeared on Chris' face.  
"Well, its pretty much in one piece." Chris said, "Except that your left arm is broken, and the right one is missing completely."

"WHAT?" Came a very angy voice, and is a voice could kill, they would have been dead ten times over.

"I don't think that was a good idea." Ray said

"Bryan, calm down, I was kidding." Chris said, "Your body is fine. With the exception of a bruise or two." Bryan mumbled something in Russian, and Kai's small face widened in shock.

"What did he say?" Ray asked

"I'm to young to say it." Kai said, "Mr. D is to young to say it!" Kai and Chris glanced at eachother.

"Well boys, I'll be at the airport in Tokyo at the time, keep your eyes out for me." Mr. D said, "I'll see you tomorrow. Good bye."

"Bye." Kai, Ray, and Chris said, and hung up.

"So, we can expect a ride hom eso we won't have to walk." Chris said  
"We might as well try and get some sleep, the flight won't leave for another eight hours." Ray said

"You go, one of us needs to stay awake." Chris said

"I'll wake you." Chleo said, as she walked by, "I get here at 5:00 in the morning, so I can wake you if your flight is after that."

"Yeah, our flight is at 5:30." Chris said.

"Okay, now, why does your cat talk?" Chleo asked

"Um..."

"Your secret is safe with me." Chleo said, "He's a Bit-Beast! Isn't he!"

"Yeah! I'll go with that!" Chris said.

"So, you're a Blader?" Chleo asked

"Um, yeah, he's Kai's Bit-Beast." Chris lied.

"Yeah!" Kai said, "He's my best buddy!" and picked up Ray, to prove his point.

"Okay, I'll wake you up when I get here." Chleo said, and left.

"Well, thats settled." Ray said, "Lets get some sleep." Ray curled up on a chair. Kai did the same, and Chris leanded back, since he was to big to curl into a chair. And soon, they were all asleep.

**The Next Morning**

Chleo woke up the guys at five. She got them some food from her restaurant, and then they went to their plane to wait for take off. Chris sat next to Kai, who had Ray hidden in his shirt. And Granny was behind them. She was nitting Bryan a sweater. They didn't have to wait long, because after they were finished eating they only had ten minutes before the plane took off.

"Can I get you something?" askes a stuardess(Sp?)

"Yes!" Kai said, "I want candy!"

"When we get to japan, Kai." Chris said, "And after we take care of our problem."

"Okay." Kai said, sadly.

"I'll bring you some peanuts." the stuardess said. And walked down the isle. She came back a few minutes later with three packets of peanuts. She gave one to Kai, and two to Chris. Chris opened one, and tossed it into Kai's shirt when no one was looking. It you looked hard enough you could see the shirt move, and heard a crunching sound. No one heard though. But the man infront of them started sneezing.

"Are you okay, honey?" asked the lady next to him.

"Yeah, its just my allergies." he man said.

"But I thought the only thing you were allergic to is cats." said the woman. Kai, Ray, and Chris froze, as he man sneezed again.  
"I am." the man said, "Or I thought I was. '_Achoo_'!"

"Bless you," said the woman, "Maybe someone has a cat?"

"_'Achoo_!' I don't think pets are alound on this plane. _Achoo_!"

"Ten minutes into the fight, and something has already gone wrong." said the lady, and pulled out allergy pills. She gave one to the man, and he took it.

"This isn't good!" Chris whispered to Kai and Ray.

"What are we going to do?" Ray asked, from Kai's shirt. (Remember, earlier Chris gave him Bryan's jacket.)

"We have no other choice but to ride it out." Chris said, "And hope for the best."  
"And candy!" Kai added

"Yeah...candy..." Chris said

"Yeah! Candy!" Kai said.  
"When we get home, okay?"

"Yeah! Home!" Kai said, "When we get home will you still be my brother?"

"Wh-what?" Chris asked

"When we get home will you be my brother?" Kai asked, and looked intently at Chris.

"Sure." Chris said, "We can still be brothers."

"And can Ray stay my kitty?" Kai asked

"Um...maybe wh should talk about this later." Chris said, "When Ray can answer himself."

"Bryan, dear." Bryan's granny said, "I finished this sweater for you. Try it on." She handed Chris a pright pink sweater, its right sleeve was twice as long as its left sleeve, and it only went to his mid stomach. Chris looked really uncomfertable in it.

"Thanks..." He said, and pulled it off.

"Wheres the kitty?" Bryan's granny asked

"He's um, somewhere." Chris said  
"Oh, I brought this kitty cade for him." She pulled it from her bag, and gave it to Chris, who pulled out Ray, and put him in the cage.

"Sorry, Ray." He said, "But its bound to be better than Kai's shirt." Ray nodded, and curled to a ball and fell asleep." The guy infront kept on sneezing for the entire flight.

Bey: End Chapter. Next chapter they will arrive in Japan, and meet a certain someone who's tickets they have. Should I make them crash land in Europe? If I get enough votes I will, if not, I wont. R and R.


	12. Trouble

Bey: Chapter 12. Reviewers- VGMaster04, CyborgRockStar, Cluch, and lalalalala2. Cluch, can you be more specific, what should I do more?

I forgot to put the part where they figure out what makes Chris act like Bryan. I'll put it in this chapter.

Chapter 12- Trouble

**The Plane**

"Please fasten your seat belts the plane will be landing in five minutes." said the captian over the intercom. "And will the people with the cat please stay aboard the plane when we land."

"Busted." Kai said. Ten minutes later the plane was on the ground, and everyone but Kai, Chris, Ray, and Bryan's granny were off the plane. Sfter another couple of minutes the door the the cockpit opened and around fifteen men in black uniforms came out. Two grabbed Granny, on grabbed the cage Ray was in, three grabbed Kai, and the remaining nine went after Chris.

"Is this really necessary ove a cat?" Chris asked, backing into a wall.

"you know full well this isn't over a cat." one of the people said  
"I know. I just needed you to get right there!" Chris said, and punched the lead guy, only to have the reemaining eight pin him to the wall. "Stupid Bryan couldn't have chosen a worst time to show himself." He said, to himself, and noticed Mr. D, Bryan, Tyson and Mariah looking around. He started banging on the window, hoping to get the other's attention.

**Mr. D, Bryan, and Mariah**

"Where are they?" Bryan asked, getting impatient.

"I don't know, my boy." Mr. D said, "Just be patient."

"Me? Patient?" Bryan asked

"Do you hear that?" Mariah asked, "It sounded like someone pounding something."

"I hear it to." Bryan said

"I don't hear anything." Tyson said

"Its kinda faint, even with our advanced hearing." Mariah said, "So you wouldn't with regular human ears."

"Being in this body finally has ome advantages." Bryan said, turning his head, to were the sound was coming from.

"You're still only half Neko-Jin." Mariah said

"Look!" Bryan said, and pointed to the plane. Through a window they could see eight men pushing someone that looks like Bryan, when he's in his body, against the wall.

"Hey, Bryan," Tyson said, "He looks like you."

"Because thats my body!" Bryan said

"How do you know?" Tyson asked

"I think I would know my own body." Bryan said, and ran towards the plane, Mariah and Tyson after him. They made it to the plane just as the stairs pulled away from it. So they ran to the tires, and climbed up.

"Guys, I need help!" Tyson said, and Mariah helped him up, "Thanks for the help, Bryan." Bryan grunted, as the plane started moving.

"Hold on, or else." Bryan said

"Or else what?" Tyson asked

"Or else you die." Bryan said, and Tyson gulped, and held on for dear life. He was whimpering as the plane started lift off. Off in the distance Mr. D could be seen waving his arms, and yelling at them. He was obvioulsy angry for their action.

"We're going to catch an earfull from Mr. D when we get back." Mariah said, smirking, "But I was in need of an adventure." The tires were pulled into the plane.

"What are we going to do once we get in there?" Tyson asked

"Rescue our friends." Bryan said

"Did you just say 'our friends'?" Mariah asked

"No..." Bryan asked, "This stupid body is getting to me!"

**Kai, Chris, Ray, And Bryan's Granny**

"What do you want with us?" Chris asked, he was tied up. Ray was in the cage, Kai was tied to Chris' back, and Granny was in the bathroom from eating to many prunes during the flight.

"Let us go!" Kai said, tears falling down is face.

"I never would have thought I see the day the great Kai Hiwatari would be crying like a baby." said Boris as he came out of the cockpit, "Oh, I forgot, you are a baby."

"This is your fault!" Ray said, "You did this to us!"

"Yes, I bribed the kid, I chose who to turn to what. But now, most everyone is normal again." Boris said, "The only hop for my plan to work is for you not to change back. But I also need you alive. So I will dispose of you in the wilderness of a country. But I will not tell you which one, but you will survive. Unless you want your friends to suffer." Kai, Ray, and Chris glared. "When we arrive at the country, I will prepair you for drop off." Boris went back to the cockpit, followed by the the men in black.

"Ew!" Kai shouted, "Whats that smell?"

"That would be Chris' grandmother." Ray said

"You mean Bryan's grandmother." Chris said

"No, I relly don't think we'll be changing back now." Ray said, sadly.

"You shouldn't think like that." came a familiar female voice.

"Mariah?"

"Yep, its me." she said, and came out with Bryan and Tyson.

"Guys!" Chris and Kai shouted.

"Did you bring the switcher?" Chris asked

"Yes, and no." Mariah said

"Mr. D has it." Bryan said.

"Well, untie us." Kai said, "My back is getting sweaty!"

"Why do you have my jacket?" Bryan asked

"I gave it to him." Chris said, "We were lost in the jungle and he lost his clothes, so I gave him that."

"Whatever." Bryan said, and untied them, "We're to high up to jump out now. Even with parachutes."

"So we ride this out." Chris said

"I wonder where we're going." Mariah said

"I don't know, but I think you should hide before Boris come and finds you." Ray said

"Yes, we wouldn't was that, now would we?"

"Boris!"

**10 Minutes Later**

Bryan, Chris, Kai, Tyson, and Mariah were all tied together. Ray was still in the cage, and Bryan's Granny was still on the toilet. Boris went back into the cockpit. Bryan and Chris looked angry, Kai and Mariah looked scared, and Tyson looked weird.

"Man, I'm hungry." Tyson said

"Shut it, Tyson!" Chris and Bryan said, at the same time.

"You know, you act like Bryan when you get angry." Ray said, "That must be the trigger! Your anger!"

"I am not angry!" Bryan and Chris shouted

Everyone else: -.-U  
"You look angry to me." Kai said

"You better be glad i'm tied up right now!" Bryan and Chris shouted.

"Thats creepy." Mariah said

"Chris, calm down!" Ray said, "We need one of your spur of the moment plans."

"I'll calm down when I'm not tied up anymore!" Chris said, as Bryan's Granny came out of the plane bathroom.

"Oh, Bryan, dear, why are you tied up?" she asked. Bryan narrowed his eyes at Chris.

"Who's she?" He asked

"Hehe...We kinda ran into your grandmother, and she kinda thinks I'm you." Chris said, "I kinda thought if we brought her back, you would lighten up."

"You WHAT?" Bryan shouted, causing Chris to flinch.

"Oooh, busted." Kai said

"I was only trying to help." Chris said

"You could help by minding your own business." Bryan said

"You know what!" Chris said, angrily (Uh oh, Bryan is arguing with himself.), "I was only trying to help, but I should have know better than to try to help you!"

"Enough!" Bryan's Granny said, "Bryan! Boy in Bryan's body! Stop this pointless fight!"

"What did you just say?" Chris and Bryan asked, "How did you know?"

"You think I wouldn't recognize my own grandson." BG (Bryan's Granny) said, "And I knew it wasn't him because Bryan has always had a fiery personality. He was being to nice."

"I thought you grew up in the Abby." Tyson said

"I did. She went on vacation the year before I went in." Bryan said, "I went in when I was six, I'm eighteen. You do the math."

"You missed every flight home for twenty two year!" Tyson said

"Twelve, Tyson." Chris said, "But its not much better."

"Oh, yes." BG said, "They saw the mind it the first thing to go."

"You never had much of a mind to begin with." Bryan said

"Thats the Bryan I know and love."

"Can you untie us, now?" Mariah asked

"Sure thing dear." BG said, and she untied the rope.

"Thanks." Mariah, Tyson, Kai, and Chris said, as they got up. And the plane started shaking.

"What the?" Bryan asked, and opened the door to the cockpit, only to find it empty, "We're going down!"

"Everyone, brace yourselves!" Chris said, Kai grabbed his arm, "Grab on to something!" The palne was heading to the ground very fast.

"AAAAH!" they screamed.

_**BOOOOM**_

The plane hit the ground, and slid to a stop. Everyone was trown all over. They were all unconcious, and injured. Ray was fine, he walked out of the broken cage, and saw everyone lying unconcious. He ran to Mariah and went to wake her up when he saw a large puddle of blood leading to...

Bey: End Chapter. Mwuahahaha! If you want to know what happens I need reviews! Mwuahahaha! R and R.


	13. Thats Not Good

Bey: Woohoo! Chapter ... what number was this? Any way, thanks to the reviewers VGMaster04, lalalalala2, darkphoenix07, Starry Sun, and DM666. Lalalalala2- he isn't? Well, he is in here. And why do you want them t0 be in Europe so much? Darkphoenix07- My actual grandmother did that on a trip once. It was gross. It was embarrassing.

I would like to thank DM666 for another great idea. I'll have to twist it a little, but I'll still use it.

Chapter 13- Thats Not Good

"Ah man!" Ray said, and rushed to the person who's arm was bleeding badly. It had bones sticking out, and looked like it was seriously hurt. "Wake up!" Ray tried his hardest to shake the person awake, but with his small cat body, he couldn't. He ran back to Mariah and tried to wake her up. "Come on, someone get up!" Ray shouted, "Please! Get up! Anyone!" He was on the verge of panic, but kept his cool as best he could. But that arm would not stp bleeding. And he was helpless to do anything.

"Ungh." came a voice from behind Ray. He turned and saw Kai waking up.

"Kai!" Ray ran to him

"What happened?" Kai asked, he had a small cut on his forhead. "Oh, I remember."

Flashback

"Chris, I'm scared." Kai said, clinging to Chris' arm.

"Don't worry, Kai, I'll do my best not to let anything happen to you." Chris said, as the plane crashed, causing a piece of metal to head straight for Kai. Chris sheilded Kai with his arm, causing a long gash on ii and a sickening crack, and a small piece fell of, causing a small cut on Kai forhead.

"Chris!" Kai shouts before everything goes black.

End Flashback

"Kai, Chris need help!" Ray said, "But I can't wake anyone up!" Kai looked at his 'big brother' and saw he was really pale. And his breathing was labored. Kai ran over to him, and shock him, only to get a pained grunt. "Kai, try to wake up Mariah, she knows what to do!" Kai nodded and ran to Mariah, and shock her. She slowly opened her eyes and saw a pair of amber and a pair of violet eyes.

"Ray? Kai?" she asked, weakly, "What happened?"

"We crashed!" Kai said, "Chris!"

"Huh?" Mariah asked, not fully concious.  
"Chris need help, really bad Mariah." Ray said, "His arm is badly hurt." This snapped Mariah awake. That, and her hand came in contact with a warm liquid. She looked and saw it was red, and coming from Chris' arm.

"Awe no!" Mariah rushed to his side, "Kai, wake up Tyson and Bryan!" Kai did as he was told, and rushed to Tyson's side.  
"Huhh, five more minutes mommy." Tyson said, the get Kai's foot in his face. "OW! KAI!"

"Mariah need help!" Kai said, "Chris is hurt!" Tyson looked, and saw what was going on. He looked sick, from all the blood.

"Tyson, go to the plane, and see if you can find a first aid kit!" Mariah said, "Ray, go with him. Kai, I need Bryan now." Everyone set to work on their assigned jobs. Kai woke up Bryan, who instantly knew what to do with Chris' (His actually) arm. He snapped all the broken bones into place, as Tyson and Ray came back with the first aid kit. Tyson gave it to Mariah, who took out gause, cloth bangades, and disinfectant. She sprayed the disinfectant on the wound, and Chris' face contorted in pain and he let out a hiss of pain. Mariah then wrapped his arm in the bandage, which quickly turned red.

"We need to stop the bleeding." Mariah said, and Bryan took a piece of cloth and tied it tight around the wound.

"It'll stop soon." Bryan said, "Just be ready to change the bandage when it does."

"You seem to know a lot about this." Mariah said

"It _is_ my body." Bryan said, "In fact, I'll take over."

"Fine, I'll go help the others." Mariah said, and helped the others, who all had minor scrapes and bruises. Kai had the cut on his forhead and a bruise on his left arm. Tyson had a big bruise on his stomach, and a small cut on his right cheek. Bryan had a bump on his head, and a few cuts littered his arm. Mariah only had a small cut on her forehead, and a bruised lip. BG was perfectly fine. She had no cut or bruises of any kind. She went back to help Bryan with Chris.

"How is he?" Ray asked, concern for his only brother.  
"He's lost a lot of blood." Mariah said, "And his arm is broken in atleast five different places."

"Thats not good." Ray said, worry clear on his face. Kai came and sat down, and watched them patch up Chris. Chris was pale, and he was hardly breathing. He could have easily been mistaken for dead if it woren't for the occational breath.

"He needs a doctor." Mariah said, "We've done all we can."

"We can't move him, without making his arm bleed more." BG said.

"If he dies, I'm gonna kill him!" Bryan said, showing concern in his own way.

"Don't even joke like that!" Kai shouted

"Who's gonna stop me? You?" Bryan said, "Don't make me laugh."

"You stupid dodo head!" Kai shouted

"Twerp!"

"Butt face!"

"Moron!"

"Girly pants!"

"My pants are NOT Girly!" Bryan said, giving his pants a look, the ones on his body.

"Can't a guy get some sleep around here?" asked a very weak, barely audiable voice.

"Chris!" everyone, minus Bryan, shouted.

"We need to get you to a hospital, can you walk?" Mariah asked

"I-I think so." Chris said, they almost didn't hear him his voice was so soft. He tried to get up, but a flood of pain overcame him. He froze, and hope it would go away. But it didn't so he pushed past it, and stood up. He looked at the others, then his arm. "This is so not fair!" He said, "Why do you all get out with almost nothing, and I get the broken arm?"

"Tyson?" came a voice. Everyone turned around to see none other than...  
"Oliver!" Tyson, Ray, and Mariah happily shout

"What happened?" asked Oliver, "Are you all okay."

"Most of us are." Mariah said, "But we need to get Chr, er, Bryan to the hospital." Oliver looked at who he thought was Bryan's arm, and almost passed out.

"That looks like it hurt." he said

"Ya think." Chris said, sarcastically.

"Maybe pain is another thing to bring up Bryan's personality." Ray whispered in Mariah's ear.

"Follow me. I was at my father's whinery, which is not to far from here, and I heard a loud crash, so I came to investiget." Oliver said, "Now, where is Ray? I thought I heard him before."

"Um, he's not here." Mariah said, "He's um, missed the flight and we'll meet up with him later."

"Okay, now get in to the limo, and we'll go to the hospital." Oliver said.

The Hospital (How I hate them!)

"Well, Mr. Kuznetsov, your perfectly healthy." said the doctor, "I am concerned that your brain waves are very different than the last time we recorded them."

"..."

"I'm sure its not serious, but it could be a sign of a head injury from your plane accident." Doctor said

"No, I just haven't been myself lately." Chris said, "Its nothing, really."

"But it could be a sign of..."

"I SAID ITS NOTHING!"

"...okay..."  
"Sorry, Doc," Chris said, "But I've been taking anger management."

"Oh, well, that could be a reason. Now, your arm was broken pretty badly, but it should heal over the next six weeks. It you don't put any strain on your mind or body."

"Non at all?"

"Very little."

"My definition of very little?"

"No, _my_ definition of very little. No physical exertion with that arm at all."

"So, I'm stuck like this for another six weeks?"

"Yep, make the best of thing though, people waiting on you hand and foot."

"I'll pass." Chris jumps from the examining table, "Can I leave now?"  
"Yes, you may, your frinds are already waiting."

"Thanks." Chris left.

Outside on a balcany (This is the revised idea from DM666)

Ray was sitting on the railing looking at the stars.

"Mariah would like this." He said, to himself.

"Meow."

"Huh?" Ray looked and saw a white fluffy cat next to him. She was eyeing him seductivly. "Um, I, um, you see, um..." Ray didn't have time to say anything else when the cat jumped him, and started licking his face. (Muzzle?) The door opens, and guess who comes out.

"Ray, is there something you want to tell me?" Mariah asked, angrilly.

"...No..." Ray said

"Whose you friend?"

"She's not my friend."  
"Oh, so you pick a random stray cat over me?"

"No, she came on to me!"

"I can't believe you, Ray Kon!" Mariah runs back inside.

"Mariah! Its not like that!" Ray shouts, and runs after her. A minute later, a doctor come out carring Ray by the scruff of his nack.  
"No animals in the hospital." He said, and tossed Ray onto the balcony and closed the door.

Bey: End Chapter. R and R


	14. Not Again Again

Bey: Chapter 14. Thanks to VGMaster04, CyborgRockStar, lalalalala2 for reviewing.

Chapter 14- Not Again Again!

"Hey guys." Chris said, as he came out of the examining room. "Where's Ray and Mariah?"

"I thought Ray wasn't here." Oliver said, "And why are you being so friendly?"

"Stuff it twerp." Chris said, and walked out to the balcony.

"I hate him!" Oliver said

"I hate you too!" Bryan said, and left.

"What did I saw?" Oliver asked

**The Hallway**

Chris was walking one way, lost in thought, and Mariah was storming the other way really angy. Two not very good ways to ne walking down a hallway. They went to turn a corner and BANG! Ran right into eachother. Mariah landed on Chris, and their lips met. They both looked a eachother, and froze.

"What are you doing?" someone shouted. They quickly separated from eachother.

"Bryan!" They said

"You!" Bryan says and points to Chris, "You! Are dead!"

"You really would want to kill your own body would you?" Chris asked

"Watch me!" Bryan said, and started towards Chris, with a look that was ready to kill.

"It was an accident!" Chris said, "We ran into eachother."

"Oh, and you happened to end up on the floor kissing?" Bryan said

"Yeah, thats excatly what happened." Chris said

"Im not bying that!" Bryan said

"Dude, I'm injured! And in _your_ body!" Chris said, "I really don't think you'll hurt me."

"Why not?" Bryan asked

"Because, you won't hurt your body." Chris said

**BAM!**

"Ow..." Chris said, holding his nose with his good hand. Bryan walked away, angrily, muttering something in Russian. "I can't believe he punched me."

"Looks like you just can't stay out of trouble." Mariah said, as she came up.

"Wheres Ray?" Chris asked

"Why don't you ask his girfriend?" Mariah asked, "You can do that later, lets get a doctor to check out that nose."

"I had no idea a had such a good right hook." Chris said, still holding his nose, which now was bleeding. "I think my nose is broken."

"Well, no better place to get your nose broken than a hospital." Mariah said, and saw Ray still out on the balcany. 'Hm! Serves him right to be stuck out there.' She thought, and went with Chris, who didn't see Ray, to the doctor. About a minute after they walked by the balcony it started to rain. And the balcony had no roof, so poor Ray was stuck out in the rain.

"Mariah." He said, as he got soaked.

**10 Minutes Later**

Bryan, Tyson, and Oliver were sitting in the waiting room and Chris and Mariah came out, Chris spoting a fresh new bandage on his nose. They sat down, Chris glaring at Bryan. Bryan glared back.

"Its raining." Oliver said, "It started about ten minutes ago, and isn't to stop all night."

"WHAT?" Mariah shouted, and ran down a hall.

"Whats up with her?" Oliver asked

"Maybe she thought Bryan was going to punch her." Chris said

"Aren't you Bryan?" Oliver asked

"Well maybe if you didn't make out with her I wouldn't have punched you!" Bryan said, "Especially in my body!"

"I'm confused." Oliver said

"They switched bodies." Tyson said, "And that kid there, is Kai."  
"What?" Oliverasked, "How is any of this possible?"

"A mad scientist." Tyson said, ask Mariah came back with a wet cat. "And the cat's Ray." **_Thud_** Oliver passed out.

"He took it well." Chris said, "What happened to you?"

"I got locked outside wen it started raining." Ray said, dripping.

"Well, we can leave." Chris said, "I kinda don't want to be here anymore."

"Someone grab Oliver and lets go." Bryan said, and walked to Oliver's limo. Chris picked up Oliver and they all went out of the hospital and into Oliver's limo. The limo driver took them to Oliver's mansion, where the rest of the majestics were.

"What happened to Oliver?" Enrique asked

"He passed out." Mariah said, "he ate airplane food."  
"He's knows that airplane food makes him sick." Johnny said, "Why does he keep eating it?"

"Johnny, don't be uncouth." Robert said.

"Hm!" Johnny groaned, "Whos the runt that looks like Kai?"

"That would be Bryan's little brother." Tyson said.

"Bryan has a brother?" Robert asked

"Would he be here if I didn't?" Chris asked

"Why are you all together?" Johnny asked

"Um, we're joining as a team!" Mariah lied.  
"Why?" Enrique asked

"You got a problem with it?" Bryan asked, as Oliver came to.

"Someone's grouchy." Enrique said

"I had the weirdest dream." Oliver said, "We we're at the hospital and Kai was a kid, Bryan and Chris switched bodies, and Ray was a cat." He looked and saw chibi Kai, eho was grinning, and Ray. He passed out again.

"Is this all true?" Robert asked

"Kinda." Tyson said

"Then why lie to us?"

"Would you believe us?" Chris asked

"I've seen wirder things." Enrique said, "Johnny's haircut for example."

"Theres nothing weird about my haircut!" Johnny shouted  
"Look, can you help us get home, so we can all return to normal?" Ray asked

"He can talk?" Johnny, Robert, and Enrique shouted, "You were serious?"

"Yeah..."  
"Of course we can help you." Robert said, "I take pity on you Chris."

"Whats that supposed to mean!" Bryan asked

"Watch out, I have a good right hook." Chris mentioned to his nose. He and Tyson were holding back Bryan.

"If you two don't let me go!" Bryan threatened. Chris and Tyson let him go, and the three of them sat down.

"Surely you jest," Robert said, "Why would Bryan punch his own nose?"

"That what I keep asking." Chris said, rubbing his throbbing nose.

"Well, we will pay for you tickets back to Japan." Robert said, "Our way of saving the sport of Beyblading."

"Thanks!" the guys said

"That will not be nessecary." said a familiar voice, "I will take them with me." A stange green mist filtered into the room. Before they could react they were all unconcious.

Some Unkown Place.

Ray, Mariah, Tyson, Kai, Chris, and Bryan were all in a cage. The cage was dangling over a pool filled with sharks. It was suspended by a metal chain that was hooked up to a pully system. Anywho, everyone in the cage came to around the same time. They looked around.  
"Where are we?" Mariah asked

"In a cage." Bryan said, Mariah glared.

"I know that!" Mariah said

"Then why did you ask?" Bryan asked

"If you stop arguing I will tell you my plan." Boris said, coming into the room, "In song."

"Song?" Mariah, Ray, and Tyson asked

"I know that fool isn't gonna sing." Bryan said, as music started playing.

"I think you're wrong." Chris said, Kai nodded. And Boris did start to sing. (Please excuse the song, I made it myself and song writing is NOT a talent of mine. So, blame the lousy song on Boris, he came up with it.)

(Boris)

As iwant to rule the world you see.

I want it all for me!  
So here what I do,

And it involves you! (Points to Chris, Kai, Bryan, and Ray)

(Three Abby Guards come out, snapping their fingers and doing the side step. They are the chorus)

It involves you

It involves you

(Boris)

Everyone will be my slave!

And work for minimum wage!

My forces are a wave!  
And you're stuck in that cage!

(Chorus)

Yes you are

HAHAHA

(Boris)

You have the energies I need

So my warning you better heed

I made this song indeed

When I was high of weed

(Chorus)

(Inhale)(Exhales)

(Boris)

You see I need a new body

This one is old and crudy

So I will steal one of yours

And you will do my chores

(Chorus)

Sweeping

mopping

Dusting

(Boris)

Once that is mine

The world will fall in line

Everything will be divine

Once the world is mine!

(Chorus)

Oh Yeah!

Everyone in the cage: O.OUUUU

"I'm scarred for life." Chris said

"IT BUURNS!" Kai shouted, holind his eyes.

"Oh come on!" Boris said, "It wasn't that bad!"

Bey: Holy crap! Boris sang! R and R.


	15. Operation Excape

Bey: Thank you all who reviewed. I got so many! Maybe I should update slower. Anywho! Thanks to Cluch, VGMaster04, lalalalala2, Phoenix of the Flames-2, darkphoenix07, Starry Sun, CyborgRockStar, IrishPotatoes and last but not least DBZJaganeye.

Chapter 15- Operation Excape

"Now that you know my plan, I would take a voulenteer for a host." Boris said. No one raised their hand or even moved. "Fine, I will choose. Shackle them to the wall."

**After Everyone is Shackled And Gagged**

"Well, choices choices." Boris said, as he walked past everyone. "I wil now choose which one of you will be the next me." He stops infront of Chris(Still in Bryan's body) "To battered. (Kai) Normally I would choose you, Mr. Hiwatari, but this time you are to young for my needs. (Mariah) To girly. (Ray) Not human enough." He stops between Bryan (In Chris' body) and Tyson. "I will choose one of you two. (Steps to Tyson.) You have been a thorn in my side for far to long. (Steps away) Take him (Points to Tyson) He will do fine." Boris leaves. The guards grab Tyson, and take him away, and put the others back into the cage.

"What do we do now, Chris?" Ray asked

"Me?" Chris asked, "Why do you guys always aske me to get us out of trouble, then call my plans stupid?"

"Just get us out." Ray said

"Hold on." Chris looks around, "Ray, you think you can slip through these bars?"

"I could try." Ray said, and squeezed through the bars.

"Good, now steal the kay to the cage, withought getting cought." Chris said, and Ray ran down the hall Boris and the guards ran through. "If he gets caught, when the guard opens the door, grab the guard." Bryan, Kai and Mariah nodded.

**Ray**

Ray is sneaking down the hall, sticking to the shadows. Mission Impossible theme song is playing. He finds a room where the door is slightly open. He goes in, and see something. Something that makes him sick. He sees the video record of Boris' early musical outbreak. A smile appeared on his face, and he ejected the tape, and took it with him. He was walking, when he came to a guard that was singing with Boris. The guard was sleeping, and had the key Ray was looking for. Ray carfully removed the key from that guard's belt, as carefully as he could without thumbs.

"Got it!" he whispered to himself. He ran back to the cage. On the way there he saw Boris and a guy in a lab coat coming, and had no where to hid. So, he leaned againat the wall, and hoped Boris wouldn't notice him.

"Everything is going according to plan." The guy in the lab coat said, "The boy is ready for the switch. All we need is for you to get ready."

"Good, make sure the others don't get out of the cage." Boris said

"They cannot, sir. They are all to big."

"Good, good." Boris said, "Lets get ready for the transfer." They walked away.

"I better hurry." Ray said, and ran as fact as his kitty legs would carry him. Once he reached the cage he handed the keys to Chris, who unlocked the door.

"Guys, we need to hurry, they're ready to make the switch!" Ray said

"Right, lets go!" Chris said

"Why did he choose Tyson?" Mariah asked, "I mean, come on, who would want to be Tyson?"

"Maybe Boris thinks if he's in Tyson's body he can control Dragoon." Chris said

"Were you able to control eachothers Bit-Beasts?" Mariah asked

"We didn't try." Ray said

"Look!" Kai said, "Its Tyson and Boris!"

"It doesn't look like they switched yet." Ray said

"Gee, I never would have guessed, since Tyson is strapped down, and Boris is up and about." Bryan said, earning glares from the others.

"Shh!"

"Mariah, you you have your blade?" Chris asked

"Yeah."

"Good, aim it at the machine. And destroy it."

"Okay, but what about Tyson?"

"Leave that to us, ready Kai, Ray?"

"Yeah!"

"What about me?" Bryan asked

"Sit there and don't let Boris past."

"Why would I want to get past?"

"Boris!" they shouted

"I don't know how you excpared, but I won't let it happen again. Guards!"

"Galux, time to show off our new attack!" Mariah shouted, and launched her blade, "Feline Cutter!" Galux flashed pink and speed towards Boris, who screamed like a three year old girl, and dove out of the way, into a cell, which Kai locked shut. Chris and Mariah ran into the room and untied Tyson.

"Thanks guys." he said, "You saved me from a life time of fear from looking in the mirror."

"No problem." Chris said, "Now, lets get out of here." They ran out the room, when it started to explode. The explosions spread, and soon they were running from a wave of fire!

"Help!" Kai cried, as he and Ray started to fall behind. Chris grabbed him and Ray, and ran as fast as he could.

"I think the others went down that hall!" Ray said, and pointed his paw towards the hall in the opposite direction. Chris quickly tirned around, and the fire blacked his path. He spun and took of full speed down the hall. Fear etched on his, Kai's and Ray's face.

"Ohmanohmanohman!" Chris kept saying, running from the blazing wall that was right behind him. They came upon a dead end, and could only watch as the blazing inferno rushed towards them. They closed their eyes, and waited for the fiery wall to hit them. They waited, and waited. Once nothing hit them, they opened their eyes, and saw the wall of fire was no longer there. In its place was a very familiar person.

"Robert!" They shouted.

"Yes, let us get out of here." Robert said, and tunred and walked down the hall. The three boys followed him.

"Do you know where the others are?" Ray asked

"How did you stop that wall of fire?" Chris asked  
"Can I have some candy?" Kai asked

"In order, yes, Gryphollion(Sp?) and no." Robert said. Chris and Ray nodded and Kai frowned. Robert led them outside, where the cops had Boris, shoving him into the back of their police car. He had his mouth taped shut, so he couldn't talk. Mr. D was their talking to Tyson, Bryan, and Mariah. He seemed to be angry at them. (Gee, I wonder why.) Once he notice Kai, Ray, and Chris he walked up to them.

"Hello boys." He said, "You have had quite the adventure. Now, lets return you all to normal." He pulled out the switcher.

"YES!" all three boys shouted, happily. Mr. D turned Ray back to a human first.

"YES!" He said, and hugged himself, "No more litter box for me!" This earned a few smiles. Next Kai was changed back to a seventeen year old.

"How do you feel, Kai?" Chris asked

"Tall." Kai said, "Does anyone have anything sweet?"

"Now, are you ready, Chris.?" Mr. D asked

"More than ever." Chris said, and stood next to Bryan. Mr. D pushed a button and a blue energy wave came and hit them. When they stopped glowing they looked at eachother.

"I should have left you in here 'till my body healed." Bryan said, but Chris didn't hear him. He was too busy jumping around and repeating, "I'm me again." over and over again.

"Now, boys and Mariah, lets head back home. Everyone into the limo." Mr. D said, as they all climb into the limo, Tyson beeing the last. He watched the police car with Boris in it drive away, and smirked, evily, before getting into the car. No one noticed the glean of satisfaction in his eye, and if they did, they mistook it for joy that this whole thing was over. He then glared at the rest of them, with hatred, before putting on a fake smile.

Bey: End Story! What did you think? R and R.


End file.
